My Cute Snow Queen
by saenatori
Summary: Mencintai seorang dokter gigi yang lebih tua, sinis, pendiam, dan bersuara monoton tentu tidak semudah merebut perhatian adik kelas manis, imut dan pemalu. Mikuo mencintai Lenka, dokter gigi muda yang super dingin.
1. Chapter 1

**My Cute Snow Queen**

 **Saenatori**

Hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan nyata dan cerita nonfiksi lainnya hanya kebetulan kesamaan belaka yang terjadi secara tidak sengaja.

Perhatian yang perlu diperhatikan sebelum membaca cerita ini:

Hati-hati menginjak dan terpeleset TYPO.

Perhatikan jalan anda, karena kami akan membawa anda ke dunia AU.

Akan terjadi hal yang terjadi secara biasanya secara MAINSTREAM.

Pasang sabuk pengaman anda karena kereta akan melaju secara tidak normal ALUR MAJU DAN ALUR MUNDUR.

Pengakuan tertulis sudah di tempel di dekat tempat duduk anda. Kami akan membacakan isinya.

'VOCALOID TIDAK KAMI MILIKI DAN KAMI MEMINTA IJIN UNTUK MEMAKAI KARAKTER DARI ANGGOTA VOCALOID UNTUK DIHIDUPKAN KEMBALI SEBAGAI PEMERAN DALAM FICT INI.'

Kamit telah diberi ijin secara resmi dari FANFICTION . NET.

Selamat menikmati. Wahana-wahana kami akan segera dimulai.

* * *

"Mikuo Hatsune!" seorang pemuda yang duduk di barisan paling depan tersentak mendengar namanya yang dipanggil dengan keras. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah begitu melihat banyak orang sedang menatapnya dengan kecut. Ia tersenyum bersalah kepada seluruh orang di tempat itu dan buru-buru mengambil jaket yang tadi ia lampirkan pada kursi dingin khas rumah sakit.

"Mikuo Hatsune!" namanya kembali disebutkan, dan Mikuo, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia datangi, kurang lebih 4 bulan ini.

Senyum Mikuo mengembang begitu melihat sosok yang sangat ia senangi.

"Selamat sore, Hatsune."

Tanpa aba-aba, Mikuo langsung duduk di kursi panjang yang diterangi lampu besar, masih dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, buka mulutnya. Saya mau lihat, seberapa rajin kamu menyikat gigi."

Sosok wanita berparas cantik namun mulutnya tertutupi masker, serta kedua tangan yang tertutupi sarung tangan begitu dekat dengan wajah Mikuo dan langsung membuat pemuda itu nyaris tidak bernapas.

"Nafasnya rileks, Hatsune. Sudah empat bulan ini kamu datang ke sini tapi kamu selalu lupa untuk bernapas," wanita dengan rambut _honeyblonde_ menjauhkan wajahnya dari Mikuo dan mencatat semacam hasil pemeriksaan tadi.

"Lenka."

"Jangan panggil saya begitu, Tuan Hatsune. Panggil saya Dokter," tanpa melihat wajah Mikuo, wanita yang tadi dipanggil Lenka itu tetap melanjutkan tulisannya meski nada bicaranya agak senggit.

Senyuman manis kembali mengembang di wajah Mikuo. Begitu Lenka kembali memajukan tubuhnya kepada wajah pemuda kasmaran itu, dengan sigap Mikuo meraih dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Lenka.

Lenka tidak mengambil pusing soal itu dan kembali memasukkan sebuah alat ke dalam mulut Mikuo. Ia tampak mengganggukkan kepala kepada salah satu perawat dan perawat tersebut langsung memasukkan satu alat lagi ke dalam mulut Mikuo.

Begitu alat-alat itu dilepas dari wajah Mikuo, Lenka menggeser tempat duduknya ke sisi lain untuk kembali menulis, tapi Mikuo tampak enggan untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Tuan Hatsune, maafkan saya, tapi saya harus membuat laporan harian," ucap Lenka dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tapi aku mau sama-sama Lenka."

Wanita itu tampak tidak mengubah ekspresinya dan mengibaskan tangannya dengan kasar, membuat pegangan tangn Mikuo terlepas dari tangannya.

"Hentikan," Lenka membalikkan kursinya dan kembali menulis.

Mikuo menghela napasnya. Sudah empat bulan dan Lenka masih tidak mau membukakan hati untuk dirinya. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah.

Lenka memberikan catatan kecil kepada Mikuo yang mengharuskan dirinya memberikan kepada perawat yang bertugas di depan. Mikuo keluar dari ruang praktek dengan wajah kasihan. Beberapa orang merasa iba dengannya, mungkin karena mengira pemuda itu habis merasakan sakit pada giginya.

"Tuan Hatsune, ya. Periksa dua minggu lagi, Dokter Kagamine mau Tuan kontrol."

Mikuo mengangguk. Perawat di hadapannya segera mencatat beberapa _note_ di buku pasien.

"Hei, hei!" Mikuo terpikir sebuah ide. "Apakah kamu tahu, makanan apa kesukaan Lenk—Dokter?"

Perawat itu menyeritkan alisnya dengan bingung, tapi melihat wajah Mikuo yang berbinar-binar, perawat itu tidak ragu untuk memberitahunya.

* * *

"Permisi, apa Dokter sedang ada pasien?" Mikuo menyentuh meja resepsionis dengan sedikit antusias. Sudah dua hari yang lalu sejak Mikuo datang dan ingat, Mikuo tidak akan menyerah pada Lenka.

"Empat orang lagi, Tuan. Tuan daftar jam berapa?" tampak seorang berbalut pakaian perawat mengetuk pulpen, hendak mencatat kunjungan Mikuo.

Mikuo segera menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak datang untuk kontrol. Aku datang untuk menemui Dokter Lenka."

Perawat itu memasang kacamatanya dan mengangguk mengerti. "Aah, Tuan Hatsune. Kami akan tutup sekitar pukul delapan. Mungkin Dokter selesai pukul setengah delapan."

Mikuo terkekeh melihat perawat di hadapannya tampak mengerti tujuannya datang ke sini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu."

Mikuo merebahkan kepalanya pada salah satu kursi. Ia tersenyum geli membayangkan Lenka akan tersenyum, berterima kasih kepadanya dan menyukainya. Pemuda itu menutup matanya, berusaha membayangkannya.

 _"Terima kasih, Mikuo. Aku menyukaimu."_

 _"Aku juga menyukai Lenka. Lenka, jadilah pacarku."_

 _"Ya, aku mau." Di sebuah pantai dengan view romantis ala artis luar negeri, wajah Lenka yang bersemu kemerahan karena malu dan cahaya sunset, Mikuo tersenyum dan memeluk wanita itu dengan erat. Keduanya saling bertatapan, saling mendekatkan wajah. Wajah Lenka dan mata terpejamnya._

"Apaan sih ah!" Senyuman di wajahnya langsung berganti dengan wajah ketakutan begitu orang-orang melihatnya karena mendengar teriakan sumigrah Mikuo. Pemuda itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri pada tingkahnya yang _kebangetan._

* * *

"Tuan Hatsune?"

Mikuo membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Lenka di hadapannya. ia langsung bangun dengan panik. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tampak wajah beberapa perawat yang ia kenali tertawa geli. Mikuo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jam dinding di atas pintu praktek. Pukul setengah sembilan malam. _Great. Good job_ , Mikuo ganteng.

"Sudah tutup ya? Hahaha," Mikuo menggaruk tenguknya dengan gelisah. Lenka Kagamine tampak membuka tasnya yang bergelayut manja pada bahunya.

"Kamu ketinggalan jadwal? Saya akan bukakan ruang praktek untukmu."

"Eng—enggak!" pemuda berrambut _teal_ itu menangkap kedua telapak tangan mungil milik dokter gigi manis di hadapannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Ijinkan aku mengajakmu pergi, Lenk—Dokter!"

"Tidak."

Tidak sempat Mikuo menghela napasnya, Lenka sudah menolak tepat setengah detik setelah Mikuo berbicara. Bahkan, dia masih dalam kondisi menahan napas dan tidak menghembuskannya sama sekali.

Para perawat bergantian menoleh satu sama lain dan menatap Mikuo dengan iba.

"Dokter belum makan, kan? Aku mau mengajak Dokter makan malam. _Please?_ "

"Tidak," Lenka membiarkan tangan dinginnya digenggam Mikuo dengan erat, namun tampaknya wanita itu tidak mengubrisnya sama sekali dan tetap bicara dengan monoton.

Wajah syok Mikuo membuat para perawat saling berbisik dan bergumul sendiri. Mereka langsung membisiki Lenka setelah memutuskan hasil rundingan mereka. Dengan berat hati, Lenka menghela napasnya panjang dan berkata dengan nada yang sama. "Baiklah. Buang napasmu, kamu bisa mati kalau begitu."

Mikuo tersenyum sumigrah dan bangkit berdiri. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Lenka, namun wanita itu dengan cekatan melepaskan genggaman tangan Mikuo.

"Kalau kamu menyentuhku seujung jaripun, kujamin kamu akan menjerit kesakitan dua minggu kedepan," ucap Lenka sambil mendelik. Mikuo langsung memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan mengangguk gembira.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam, Lenk- Dok!"

Mikuo langsung berdiri di depan Lenka dan tersenyum kepada setiap perawat di sana. Ia menganggukkan kepala dan bersiul riang, membuat Lenka menggelengkan kepalanya.

Perawat-perawat lain melambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat yang direspon baik dengan Mikuo. Mahasiswa semester enam itu memukul kakinya sebagai pelampiasan rasa gembiranya. Lenka mendahului langkah Mikuo tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Mikuo tersenyum senang dan mengamati wanita yang tengah memunggunginya itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Rambut honeyblonde yang biasanya diikat satu digerai menutupi sedikit bahunya. Punggung yang selalu ia lihat tertutup dengan jas dokter kali ini terlihat jelas dengan kemeja putih dan rok biru navy cantik. Kaki yang biasanya hanya terbalut kaus kaki kali ini terlihat dengan sepatu cantik yang senada dengan rok biru navy-nya.

"Tuan Hatsune? Kenapa kamu melamun? Kalau sepuluh detik lagi kamu masih diam saya akan tinggal pergi."

Melihat Lenka yang menoleh kepadanya dengan ekspresi datar, membuat Mikuo kembali tersenyum lebar dan berlari kecil untuk menyamakan posisi tubuhnya dengan tubuh Lenka yang mungil.

"Siap, Dokter!"

* * *

Motor hijau gelap Mikuo terparkir rapi di parkiran. Pemuda itu membantu Lenka berdiri, tapi dokter gigi itu menolak. Mikuo agak kecewa begitu Lenka menaruh tas kerjanya di antara dia dengan wanita itu, tapi kekecewaannya itu tidak berlangsung lama saat motornya berjalan, Lenka menggenggam ujung bajunya dengan erat.

"Tara! Kudengar Dokter sangat menyukai makan makanan laut! Jadi aku mengajakmu ke restoran _seafood_!"

Terlihat sedikit binar bahagia pada mata Lenka, tapi begitu maya. Walaupun sedikit, Mikuo tersenyum puas.

Keduanya memasuki restoran _seafood_ yang ramai pengunjung dan mencari tempat duduk untuk keduanya makan. Tapi sayang sekali, tidak ada satupun tempat yang bisa untuk mereka berdua.

"Saya makan berdiri juga tidak apa kok."

"Tidak!"

Dengan cepat Mikuo menolak. Tapi pemuda itu kembali melirik jam yang ada di ruangan itu. Memang, sudah menunjukkan jam malam tapi tak satupun yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi.

"Hatsune, saya tidak keberatan untuk makan di motormu, kok."

Mikuo menunjukkan wajah kecewa, tapi ia mengangguk lesu. Keduanya memesan makanan untuk dibungkus dan keluar dari restoran _seafood_ itu menuju parkiran.

"Maafkan aku, Dok. Aku menemukan pemandangan bagus yang bisa kita lihat di dalam, tapi sepertinya tidak satupun yang mau beranjak dari sana."

"Tidak apa. Lagipula, saya tidak peduli dengan pemandangannya. Saya lebih suka dengan masakan _seafood_."

 _CatatanPribadi. Lenka Kagamine tidak suka pemandangan indah melainkan lebih suka masakan seafood._

Tampak Lenka antusias menunggu Mikuo membuka bungkusan yang mereka pesan. Memang, wanginya menyeruak keluar begitu terlihat gurame saus manis dan lobster bakar. Mikuo ikut gembira begitu melihat Lenka yang tampak berbinar-binar menatapi lobster merah cantik itu.

 _Andai aku lebih disukainya daripada lobster tidak bernyawa itu._

Mikuo membantu Lenka membuka cangkang lobster dan keduanya mengucapkan kata-kata secara serempak. "Selamat makan."

Sebelum lobster maupun gurame itu tersentuh, terasa rintik-rintik hujan menyentuh permukaan kulit mereka berdua. Lenka langsung mengambil dua bungkus makanan itu ditambah Mikuo yang menuntun motornya untuk berteduh.

Begitu keduanya sudah berteduh, munculah hujan deras yang mengguyur permukaan tanah.

Mikuo lelah. Kenapa semua begitu sulit untuknya, bahkan hanya untuk _ngecengin_ gebetan?

"Maafkan aku, Dokter. Rasanya, acara kita menjadi serba sial karena aku," ucap pemuda itu menggoyangkan kakinya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia lahir jadi orang yang tidak beruntung?

Tidak terdengar respon dari Lenka. Mungkin wanita itu terlalu kesal dengan dirinya. Mikuo kembali membka mulutnya. "Maafkan aku yang membuatmu tertimpa kesialanku, Dokter. Seharusnya aku tidak senekad ini untuk mendekatimu."

Mikuo menghela napasnya dengan lelah. "Aku tahu pasti Dokter susah karena sikapku ini. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah dan akan membuat Dokter menyukaiku."

Tidak ada respon lagi. Mikuo akhirnya memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya. Tangis atau wajah kecewa Lenka, berani ia tanggung.

Tapi apa? Wajah sumigrah Lenka yang tengah melahap lobster yang Mikuo dapati. Wanita itu terlihat sama sekali tidak mengubris apa yang sedang pemuda itu lakukan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Lenka menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa kamu tadi bicara sesuatu, Hatsune?"

"Tidak."

"Ayo kita makan. Rasanya lezat sekali. Kamu sangat pintar mencari tempat makan, Hatsune."

Mikuo tersenyum kecil. Ia menyampirkan jaketnya di pundak Lenka dan membantunya duduk di lantai.

"Ya, ayo kita makan!"

* * *

Setelah sedikit bertengkar, akhirnya Lenka memutuskan untuk menerima diantar pulang walaupun terlihat dari gaya bicaranya yang tidak segembira tadi bahwa wanita itu agak kesal.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Lenka, Lenka segera melompat turun, mengucapkan terima kasih dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mikuo tersenyum kecut dan menatap lurus pada pintu rumah Lenka.

 _Mungkin dia memang tidak ada rencana untuk mengundangku masuk, bahkan hanya untuk berbasa-basi._

Sebelum Mikuo melajukan motornya, ia menemukan sosok laki-laki yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Terlihat bahwa laki-laki itu ramah dengan senyum yang tertuju padanya, walaupun mereka tidak saling mengenal. Mikuo membalas senyuman itu dengan sedikit kaku.

"Dari rumah Lenka?"

 _Orang ini mengenal Lenka?_

Mikuo menyerit bingung, menganalisis laki-laki di hadapannya dengan teliti. Laki-laki itu tampak salah tingkah.

"Oh, kukira dari rumah ini. Maaf ya kalau salah," laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk, melewati tubuh motor Mikuo. Mikuo segera menoleh ke belakang, melihat sosok punggung pria itu memasuki rumah yang tadi dimasuki Lenka.

 _Apa hubungan orang ini dengan Lenka?_

Mikuo memasuki kawasan klinik kecil dengan wajah muram. Para perawat yang ingin menggodanya mengurungkan niat mereka dan merasa heran kenapa Mikuo terlihat begitu mengenaskan.

* * *

Mikuo menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursi di sudut yang paling dekat dengan loket resepsionis.

"Kenapa kamu melankolis gitu sih?" perawat yang sudah akrab dengan Mikuo menyodorkan tubuhnya lewat meja resepsionis dan menyerit melihat Mikuo bersender mengenaskan.

"Aku putus asa, He. Kenapa aku sial banget sih?"

Yan He, perawat tersebut, memilih untuk tidak bertanya apapun lagi daripada diberikan pertanyaan yang seharusnya dijawab oleh dirinya sendiri.

Merasa temannya begitu menyedihkan, Yan He melempar saset kopi kepada Mikuo. "Gratis, untuk kali ini," ucap Yan He kembali menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

Mikuo menaruh saset kopi bubuk itu ke pinggir mejanya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja yang dingin. Setidaknya, hal itu membantunya untuk mengurangi rasa negative kepada laki-laki yang kemarin ia temui.

"Yan He!"

Mikuo mengangkat kepalanya dan bersuara keras, membuat Yan He kaget.

"Apaan sih buat kaget aja."

"Dokter Lenka suka hewan? Suka kucing atau anjing?"

Menghiraukan suara sinis Yan He, Mikuo memberikan pertanyaan yang seharusnya bersifat pribadi itu. Yan He tampak berpikir.

"Ikan. Dia suka banget _seafood_. Kenapa?"

Mikuo nyaris menjedukkan kepala Yan He ke tembok. "Sial!" umpatnya. Ia memang lupa kalau Lenka sangat menyukai seafood, tapi ternyata ia sebodoh itu untuk tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya kalau ternyata kesukaan Lenka banyak yang mengetahuinya.

Yan He memberikan cengiran sambil mengetuk-ketuk pena pada dahinya yang tertutupi poni-poni pendek. "Mmmm… Hawaii?"

"Terima kasih atas saranmu tapi aku tidak akan memakainya. Ongkos mahasiswa tidak cukup untuk pergi ke Hawaii," Mikuo memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan bicaranya. "Lagipula, aku yakin seratus persen ia akan menolaknya."

"Apa, Hawaii?"

Suara merdu yang sangat membuat Mikuo tergila-gila berhasil mengusik konsentrasi kedua orang yang tengah berdebat itu dan menolehkan kepala mereka menuju sumber suara.

"Len- Dokter!"

Tampak sesosok wanita dibalut polesan _make-up_ tipis tengah menyesap segelas minuman dan bertolak pinggang sedang menatap mereka. Otomatis, Mikuo memalingkan wajahnya dengan kecut. Lenka yang melihat itu mengendikkan bahunya dan memilih kembali menyeruput teh-nya.

Yan He yang merasakan suasana _awkward_ berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang. Wanita itu tertawa gugup dan menepuk kepala Mikuo. "Iya Dok, ini si Hatsune ada-ada saja mau minta ke Hawaii. Memangnya uang mahasiswa cukup apa untuk pergi ke Hawaii."

Walaupun Mikuo tidak menoleh kepada Lenka, ia tetap memasang telinganya untuk mendengar suara yang ia tunggu.

"Oh."

Oh _awesome_. Mikuo nyaris menghantam kepalanya ke meja. Hebat, ia lupa kalau yang ia kejar ini adalah seorang _snow queen_.

 _Mikuo, kalau kamu enggak yang ngejar, kamu enggak akan mendapatkannya._

"Len—Dokter!"

Mikuo bangkit berdiri, menggenggam sebelah tangan Lenka yang bebas dan menatap mata wanita itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan membantumu!"

"Bantu apa?" Lenka bicara dalam nada monotonnya. Walaupun ia membalas tatapan mata Mikuo, tapi Mikuo melihat kekosongan dalam mata wanita di hadapannya.

"Mmmm… apa saja," Mikuo terlihat gelisah begitu Lenka bertanya. Sungguh, ia seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik, bukan mahasiswa kedokteran!

"Kalau begitu," Lenka menarik tangan yang tadi dipegang Mikuo ke sisi tubuhnya. "Bantu aku tetap diam dan jangan mengusik hal pribadiku."

Mikuo terasa seperti dilempar ribuan pasir ke dalam tubuhnya. Tidak sakit, tapi tajam. Mikuo tersenyum getir mendengar penolakan dari wanita pujaannya.

Belum tiga langkah Lenka meninggalkan mereka, Mikuo berbisik namun dipastikan dapat didengar oleh Lenka. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, Lenka."

Lenka tampak tidak peduli dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang praktiknya. Sekali lagi, para perawat menunjukkan wajah ibanya, tapi tidak untuk Yan He yang tengah menahan tawa mengejek.

"Apa ketawa," ketus Mikuo. Yan He menggeleng serta menahan tawanya sampai keluar air mata. "Kalau mau ketawa, ketawa aja."

Tak dapat menahan lagi, Yan He menyemburkan tawanya sambil memukul meja. Wanita itu tertawa terbahak-bahak ditemani wajah _bete_ Mikuo.

Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya dengan lemas, menyerah. "Nih," wanita itu merogoh saku pakaian perawatnya dan menyerahkan dua buah kartu.

"Apa?"

"Tiket masuk _sea world_ ," jawab Yan He enteng. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, dan berhasil membuat Mikuo melongo bingung selama beberapa detik.

Kesal melihat respon lambat Mikuo, Yan He menoyor kepala pasien merangkap teman SMP-nya dulu dan berhasil membuat Mikuo meringis kesakitan. "Kamu cewek atau apa sih?"

"Pakai itu untuk berkencan dengan Dokter!" Zhao Yan He mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Mikuo.

"Zhao Yan He, kamu memberikannya gratis untukku?"

"Tidaklah, bodoh," ucap Yan He sambil menjitak kepala Mikuo entah yang keberapa kalinya. "Diberikan adikku, tapi Yuu –pacarku- tidak suka hewan laut, jadi ku jual kepadamu."

"Kantong mahasiswa tipis, Jiějiě," Mikuo berusaha mengucapkan logat orang Tiong Hua tapi gagal.

"Cukup belikan aku tiket konser dua bulan lagi dan lunas."

Mikuo menatap wanita di hadapannya itu tidak percaya. _What the!?_

* * *

"Yan He bilang kalau kamu mau bicara? Kuharap bukan hal yang menyangkut hal pribadiku."

Mikuo meneguk ludahnya. Ia seketika lupa kalau berhadapan dengan seorang dokter gigi super cool itu lebih menyeramkan daripada periksa gigi itu sendiri.

Mikuo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "A-aku hanya mau mengajak Dokter pergi ke _sea world_."

Sebelum Lenka membuka mulutnya yang kemungkinan besar untuk menolak, Mikuo kembali berbicara. "Kudengar di sana _seafood_ -nya enak banget."

Dokter berperawakan dingin itu terdiam, tampak menimbang-nimbang ajakan Mikuo. Dalam hati pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu memanjatkan doa agar setidaknya sekali saja ia diberikan kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kejantanannya.

"Baiklah."

Mikuo membentuk lengkungan tipis pada bibirnya. Dalam otaknya, Mikuo langsung mengatur strategi jitu agar Lenka jatuh kepadanya.

* * *

Mikuo menoleh kesana kemari dengan gelisah.

 _Kemarin Lenka bilang kalau dia akan datang, tapi aku kurang teliti untuk melihat apa hari ini dia ada jadwal praktek atau nggak. Gawattt._

Mikuo memainkan rambutnya yang berjatuhan karena keringat. Di tempat seramai itu, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa tidak menanyakan nomor telepon atau kontak Lenka. Bahkan mereka tidak menentukan tempat janjian! Tindakan yang sangat gegabah, Tuan Hatsune.

Memainkan rambut berubah menjadi remasan kasar. Mikuo kesal. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh dan plinplan.

Suara dari ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas, Mikuo merogoh-rogoh sakunya dan menekan ponsel _android_ nya dengan cepat.

"Halo?"

 _"Hatsune!? Kamu di mana!? Saya sudah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit!"_

Mata Mikuo membulat. D _okter Lenka? Pasti dia dapat nomorku dari Yanhe!_ "Dokter? Dokter di mana?"

" _Saya ada di depan sea world-nya! Saya tidak punya waktu banyak. Dua jam lagi saya harus praktek. Kalau kamu tidak datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit, saya mau pulang, kerja!"_

"Secepatnya!" ucap Mikuo buru-buru dan mematikan ponselnya. Ia tidak boleh menyianyiakan kesempatan ini!

* * *

Mikuo menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan. Berlari sekitar dua kilometer itu sangat menguras tenaga karena Mikuo hanya mengkonsumsi mie instan dan telur hari ini.

Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sosok Lenka. Senyumnya melebar begitu melihat Lenka sedang berdiri sambil menekan ponsel sambil tengah menggerutu.

"Dokter," panggilnya. Lenka mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeritkan dahinya.

Sungguh, penampilan Lenka hari ini sangat berbeda. Dengan kemeja putih dan rok jeans 3/4 yang sederhana sungguh membuat Mikuo pangling. Tidak ada jas dokter. Tidak ada masker. Tidak ada kacamata tipis yang ia dapati setiap menatap wajah Lenka dengan lama.

"Ayo masuk," ucap Lenka datar. Walaupun ia berbicara dengan nada datar, Mikuo tersenyum kecil. Ia mengetahui getaran yang berbeda dalam suara Lenka.

Mereka melewati gerbang _sea world_ yang tidak ramai seperti pada hari liburan lainnya. Mungkin karena hari itu adalah hari kerja. Lenka berjalan duluan dan membiarkan Mikuo mengekorinya sambil berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki pada dokter gigi yang ia ajak kencan itu.

Mikuo menyerahkan dua tiket masuk kepada petugas dan diberi gelang tali yang tertulis tanggal hari itu untuk menjadi tiket keluar masuk _sea world_.

Tampak Lenka memperhatikan kolam aquarium besar yang berisi dua ekor gurita yang melihat tajam kepada wanita itu.

Salah satu gurita menghampiri Lenka dan menempel pada kaca di depan Lenka. Dokter gigi itu melonjak kaget begitu salah satu tentakel gurita itu mengetuk kasar tepat di depan muka Lenka. Mikuo mendengus geli dan menyentuh pundak Lenka, menyingkirkan tubuh wanita cantik itu sedikit menjauh dari aquarium.

Lenka membuka mulutnya dan kembali menutupnya, mengulanginya beberapa kali sehingga membuat Mikuo kembali terkekeh geli. Pemuda itu mengambil sebelah tangan Lenka dan menautkan gelang tanda masuk yang tadi diberikan kepada lengan kiri Lenka.

"Aayo kita melihat yang lain, Dokter," Mikuo menyentuh sebelah pundak Lenka, menggiringnya menuju aquarium lain. Lenka agak menundukkan wajahnya dan mendahului langkah Mikuo.

Mikuo tersenyum geli. Baiklah, ia akan menikmati ini.

* * *

Asyik berkeliling, Lenka bertemu mata dengan seseorang yang ia kenali. Tampak dalam matanya kalau ia terkejut. Mikuo yang sedang asyik mengetuk aquarium yang terisi oleh bayi ikan pari tidak merasakan suasana hati Lenka yang memburuk.

Mikuo menoleh ke sekelilingnya begitu merasa pakaiannya diremas kasar oleh jemari mungil. Getaran hebat yang dapat terlihat oleh mata jeli Mikuo, segera membuat Mikuo menyamakan arah pandangan Lenka. Ia mendapati sosok laki-laki yang pernah ia temui di sekitar rumah Lenka sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, walaupun pandangan laki-laki itu tidak melihat mereka.

Mikuo melirik wajah Lenka. Pucat pasi, gemetaran, seperti mabuk laut. Ia tidak pernah menghadapi sikap ketakutan ini sebelumnya, yha selain adik perempuannya yang mabuk laut.

Segera Mikuo merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah dokter gigi itu.

"Ada apa, Dokter?" bisiknya sambil sedikit melirik laki-laki yang membuat Lenka ketakutan.

"Ki-kita harus pergi sekarang, Hatsune. Ayo cepat, saya mau pulang," ucap Lenka dengan panik dan terburu-buru.

Mikuo menggeleng sedikit. "Tidak, kita tidak pergi sekarang. Sekarang ikuti petunjukku, aku akan mengkamuflase diri kita." Mikuo mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil wanita di hadapannya dan mendorongnya pelan, sambil berbisik maaf berkali-kali.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 ** _SaeSite_**

Anyonghasaeyo! Saya kembali dengan fict romance! Udah lama banget ya rasanya saya enggak ngepost fict romance. Yang terakhir kalau enggak salah…

Pinky Promise –FriendShip, Meteor- Family, Just Hate – Friendship, 3L – Family

Sejujurnya aku sendiri lagi ga ngerasa bisa nulis romance yang penuh teka-teki. Saya juga rencana ngembangin cerita dengan tema Family, lagi suka banget hehe.

But, this is for you wiki pempers (baca: **winkiesempress)** , rencananya mau buat one shot, tapi keblablasan. Yha, rasanya kayak nulis tiga tahun yang lalu /eh.

Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang enggak berkenan, (but I'm not sorry about that wiki pempers)

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

**My Cute Snow Queen**

 **Saenatori**

* * *

Punggung Lenka yang telah tertempel erat pada aquarium ditambah suara rendah Mikuo, berhasil membuat dokter muda itu berdebar-debar. Mikuo menahan tubuhnya persis lima senti dari wajah Lenka dan menutupi kedua wajah mereka dengan topi yang dilepas dari kepala Mikuo dan menghalangi kedua wajah mereka.

Laki-laki yang membuat Lenka panik segera menghindar dari mereka, mengira keduanya pasangan muda-mudi yang tengah berciuman.

Napas hangat Mikuo, bisikan rendah Mikuo, bahkan anak-anak rambut Mikuo yang semua sering ia lihat saat praktek gigi berhasil membuat Lenka tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri. Dadanya yang serasa melompat-lompat dan napasnya yang terdengar memburu nyaris membuat Lenka pingsan.

Mikuo yang tidak menatap wajah Lenka, melainkan sibuk mengamati situasi agar laki-laki itu menyingkir dari hadapan mereka, membuat Lenka dapat melihat leher jenjang Mikuo yang tidak tertutup apapun.

Kedua tangan Lenka yang sebelumnya berada di sisi tubuhnya, terangkat dan menyentuh lengan Mikuo.

Mikuo yang merasakan lembut di tubuhnya, segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wajah Lenka.

Wajah manis yang imut.

Mikuo tidak tahan. Tolong, Mikuo tidak bisa memendam semua ini lagi.

Perlahan, Mikuo menaruh topi baseballnya di puncak kepala Lenka dan mendekatkan wajahnya, menyamakan tinggi mereka. Lenka segera menutup matanya dengan panik. Namun belaian jemari Mikuo pada pipi wanita itu berhasil membuat Lenka rileks.

Begitu wajah mereka terpisah oleh udara setengah inci, sebuah suara monoton yang terdengar kaget mengusik mereka.

"Lenka?"

Lenka membuka matanya dan mendapati laki-laki yang tadi membuatnya panik persis menatap keduanya di sebelah kiri mereka.

Lenka langsung mendorong tubuh Mikuo dan menyingkirkan pemuda itu dari hadapannya. Terlihat Lenka meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Suara manis Lenka terdengar seperti desisan, desisan kepayahan.

"Rinto…"

* * *

Mikuo langsung mengambil ancang-ancang dan melindungi Lenka dengan berdiri di depan wanita itu. matanya menatap keji pada laki-laki yang tadi dipanggil Rinto.

Terdengar suara Rinto tertawa. "Lenka, apa ini laki-laki yang sekarang menjadi kekasihmu? Seleramu memang payah."

Lenka mencengkram pakaian Mikuo sambil berkata, "Y-ya, dia memang kekasihku, dan kamu mau apa!?" Tanpa melihat wajah Lenka, Mikuo telah mengetahui pasti wajah ketakutan nan pucat pasi milik sang dokter, dengan mendengar suara merdu Lenka yang seperti hewan kecil yang ketakutan.

"Aku? Aku mau mengingatkan dirimu, Lenka sayang. Kalau dia ini tidak lebih dari pemuda labil! Haloo? Apa kamu sudah gila pacaran dengan anak sekolahan!?"

Mikuo yang mengamati kedua orang itu akhirnya membuka mulut. Dia…

Oke, Mikuo marah dibilang anak sekolahan, yang berarti tidak pantas bersanding dengan Lenka.

Tapi, Mikuo lebih marah saat mendengar maksud ucapan laki-laki tampan yang terlihat sempurna dalam fisiknya ini menyindir Lenka. "Om, maaf ya kalau aku hanya anak sekolahan. Tapi aku bukan om, orang tua yang tidak bisa membahagiakan Lenka!"

"Jadi kamu bilang kamu bisa membahagiakan Lenka dengan membawanya ke _sea world_? Hai anak muda, aku juga tau kalau Lenka suka sekali sama binatang laut!" Suara merendahkan Rinto membuat Mikuo gemas, ingin sekali melayangkan kepalan tangannya yang terasa panasa.

Sebelum Mikuo berbicara, Lenka menarik bajunya, membuat Mikuo melihat wanita malang itu. Terlihat sedikit gelengan kepala yang membuat Mikuo bungkam. Tidak, tidak sekedar bungkam. Juga menenangkan hati Mikuo dan menahannya berbuat kasar.

Terdengar suara tawa Rinto yang membuat Lenka tersentak. "Baiklah, Lenka. Kita sama-sama hanya menikmati aquarium raksasa ini. Jadi sampai jumpa, Lenka sayang."

* * *

"Aku akan membunuhnya!" Mikuo meremas botol minum kertas yang baru ia beli sampai reyok.

"Maaf gara-gara aku, kamu jadi terlibat dengan Rinto," ucap Lenka. Keduanya yang sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah café di dalam _sea world_. Terlihat Mikuo yang tengah gusar dan Lenka yang hanya duduk dan hanyut dalam diamnya, sampai Mikuo menghancurkan gelas kertas yang tadi ia beli.

"Siapa dia, dokter!? Om-om wajah _baby face_ itu ingin kucelupkan ke kolam buaya!" Mikuo kembali meremas botol minum kertasnya sambil tak henti-hentinya menghentakkan kaki.

Lenka menelan salivanya, mengucapkan kata-kata yang sebisa mungkin tidak membuat dirinya maupun Mikuo mengalami perubahan emosi.

"Dia… mantan kekasihku."

Mikuo membesarkan kelopak matanya. Kenapa mantan kekasih itu buat Dokter ketakutan? Apa orang itu mengganggu Lenka?

"Apa yang dia lakukan, Dokter?" seperti berbisik, Mikuo mengucapkan dengan pelan, nyaris terdengar bagai semilir angin.

Lenka menghela napasnya dan melepaskan topi yang tadi dipakaikan Mikuo. "Akhir-akhir ini, dia menerorku." Lenka mengucapkannya dengan nada biasa, tapi Mikuo tahu bahwa Lenka hanya tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

Mikuo membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi Lenka menyelanya.

"Tolong dengarkan saya, sebentar."

Pemuda itu kembali menutup mulutnya dan memilih bungkam. "Aku pernah melihatnya berada di sekitar rumahku dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru tahu kalau dia tinggal di pekarangan rumahku. Dia memintaku balikan dan memaksaku dengan menerorku dengan telepon, pesan, bahkan pernah ia memencet bell rumahku berpuluh kali saat malam hari," Lenka menghela napasnya dengan berat. Rasanya, menceritakan ini seperti hal pribadi yang tidak perlu diikutcampuri Mikuo, pasiennya, tapi Lenka merasa lebih nyaman begitu selesai menceritakannya.

"Aku tidak biasa meminta tolong tapi, ijinkan aku berada bersamamu lebih lama, kali ini saja."

Mikuo merasakan ledakan dalam tubuhnya. Di otak, di jantung, di hati. Ia tidak menyangka atas permintaan Lenka yang seperti, 'aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Mikuo.'

Tapi ia marah. Jelas marah. Wanita kesayangannya diteror berkali-kali dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa! Bung, laki-laki macam apa dia ini!?

Tapi.

Mikuo tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tanpa seijin wanita yang ia cintai ini.

Seulas senyum terbit pada wajah Mikuo.

"Baiklah, Dokter Lenka, ayo kita bersenang-senang sampai matahari terbenam," Mikuo bangkit berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya kepada Lenka.

Lenka yang menatap tangan dan Mikuo seraya bergantian, membuat Mikuo gemas dan langsung mengapit tangan mungil Lenka dengan cepat, membantunya berdiri.

Baiklah, Mikuo menerima permintaan Lenka. Bahkan tanpa permintaanpun, Mikuo tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Kedua sejoli itu bermain di sekitar aquarium sampai tengah malam. Menonton parade, melihat pertunjukan lumba-lumba, berusaha menunggangi ikan paus, bahkan meminta cium pada anjing laut-pun mereka lakukan. Rasanya, semua acara _sea world_ itu sudah mereka dapatkan.

Perlahan-lahan, Lenka terbuka. Ia kadang mengomentari, berwajah kaku karena berdebar-debar dan… walaupun jarang, Lenka tersenyum bahagia. Diam-diam, Mikuo mengabadikan moment itu dengan memotret wajah bahagia Lenka dari ponselnya.

" _Bagi para pengunjung yang masih ada di dalam wahana harap segera keluar karena sea world akan segera ditutup pada pukul 10.00 pm."_

Mikuo menyalakan ponselnya, mengecek jam. Nyaris jam 10 malam.

Ia melirik Lenka yang sibuk menghabiskan cumi-cumi dengan gembira.

Ia tidak mungkin membawa Lenka pulang ke rumah wanita itu begitu mengetahui masalah yang Lenka punya. Tentu tidak.

Bawa pulang ke rumahnya? Bisa-bisa Lenka mengamuk dan menuduhnya mesum.

Tapi tidak mungkin mereka bermalam di tempat ini kan? Atau di hotel? Lenka bisa tidak mempercayainya lagi.

"Dokter," panggil Mikuo dengan hati-hati.

Lenka yang asyik menghabiskan cumi menolehkan kepalanya. Terlihat wajah polos Lenka yang seperti anak kecil, membuat Mikuo sedikit tenang untuk bicara.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang," Mikuo mengeja ucapannya dengan pelan dan lembut.

Kedua alis Lenka dipautkan. "Kenapa?" ucapnya setelah menelan potongan cumi yang tadi ada di mulutnya.

"Mantan pacarmu. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang ke rumahmu karena pasti dia masih akan berkeliaran di sana."

"Jadi?" Lenka membersihkan jarinya dengan tisu, sambil menunggu hasil pemikiran Mikuo. Ia perlu berpikir dua menit untuk mengambil keputusan matang. Tidak mungkin ia akan menjawabnya tanpa persiapan karena banyak hal yang perlu ia pikirkan juga.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang ke rumahku," ucap Mikuo pelan. Sebelum Lenka memotongnya, Miku buru-buru melanjutkan. "Di rumahku ada adik bungsuku yang masih SMP dan seekor anjing. Kuharap Dokter tidak keberatan. Anjing kami ramah kok, mungkin karena ukuran tubuhnya yang besar jadi banyak orang segan, tapi ia sebenarnya sangat manis. Dan aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, selain memintamu menginap karena mantan pacarmu." Mikuo memainkan jemarinya di atas meja, menghilangkan rasa gelisahnya untuk menunggu.

"Baiklah," jawab Lenka tanpa pikir panjang. Mikuo yang otaknya nyaris meledak karena memikirkan beberapa calon jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Lenka, melongo menerima jawaban cepat dan singkat wanita itu.

Lenka bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang, melihat Mikuo yang masih terduduk dengan wajah bingung. "Ayo pulang. Tunggu apa lagi?"

Mikuo tersenyum manis dan ikut berdiri. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan beriringan dengan sukacita.

* * *

Tatapan dari seorang gadis SMP dan seekor anjing chou-chou membuat Lenka resah. Sesampainya di rumah kediaman Hatsune, seorang gadis SMP membukakan pintu dan terbalak melihat kakaknya pulang membawa seorang wanita.

Begitu Mikuo pamit untuk menyiapkan minuman, sang adik dan sang hewan peliharaan tidak henti-hentinya menatap Lenka, seperti meminta penjelasan dengan terang-terangan.

Gadis SMP itu segera menuju dapur di mana kakaknya berada, sedangkan anjing peliharaan itu tetap menatap Lenka dengan bingung.

"KAKAAAK," anak itu memeluk kakaknya dari belakang. Teh yang tadi diseduh Mikuo nyaris jatuh berantakan jika Mikuo tidak bisa mengendalikan keseimbangannya.

"Apa deh Ao," Mikuo melepaskan tangan adiknya dan meninggalkan anak itu. Adik Mikuo yang bernama lengkap Aoki Hatsune itu cemberut dan kembali berlari kecil dengan rambut pendeknya.

"Kakak kakak, pulang pulang bawa pacar yha. Nanti kuaduin ke Papa lho," Aoki berjalan di samping Mikuo dengan nada mengancam.

"Adukan saja," jawab Mikuo tidak acuh. Terdengar decakan dari bibir mungil Aoki.

Mikuo memberikan teh yang tadi ia seduh kepada Lenka dan membantunya mencari kamar yang bisa ia tempati. Terlihat Aoki dan Crous, anjing chou-chou peliharaan mereka membuntuti kedua manusia dewasa itu.

Karena pakaian Lenka sekarang tidak bisa buat tidur, Mikuo pamit untuk mencari pakaiannya yang bisa dipakai Lenka.

Saat Mikuo pergi, anjing chou-chou dan Aoki menyeludup ke dalam kamar tamu di tempat Lenka berada. Lenka menyerit bingung begitu Aoki duduk di kasur di mana Lenka bisa tidur.

"Kak, aku mau tanya padamu sesuatu boleh?"

Lenka mengangguk. Pertanyaan tipikal. 'bagaimana kakakku? Apa dia baik? Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?' dan Lenka sudah memiliki jawaban matang untuk itu.

"Kak, apakah seseorang dapat membenci sahabatnya sendiri?"

Eh? Bukan pertanyaan anak SMP biasa ya.

Aoki menepuk sebelahnya, menyuruh Lenka duduk. Dengan pelan, Lenka menyentuhkan bokongnya ke kasur empuk berkover seprai hijau muda.

"Aku takut, takut pertemanan kita putus Kak. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak aku umur empat dan dia… dia teman terbaikku, Kak."

Lenka terdiam begitu Aoki berbicara sehingga gadis SMP itu melanjutkan.

"Tetanggaku bilang ia merasa dadanya sakit begitu melihatku. Apa karena aku tidak normal, Kak? Apa aku membawa penyakit untuknya? Dia bilang kalau seperti kupu-kupu melompat keluar. Apa aku membuatnya muntah, Kak?" mata Aoki berkaca-kaca. Ia mencengkram lengan Lenka dengan lemah.

Sebentar, bukannya itu artinya tetangganya naksir anak SMP ini?

Lenka nyaris tertawa. Dasar bodoh. Itu artinya tetangga itu naksir kamu, bocah!

"Dia tidak benci kamu, dan dia tidak berniat memutuskan pertemanan kalian. Dan kamu akan mengetahui jawabannya begitu.. dua tahun lagi? Entahlah."

Anak SMP labil, toh. Tapi untuk anak seusianya, Aoki terlihat agak lambat mengalami pubertas. Bahkan dia tidak peka.

Peribahan emosi Aoki yang begitu drastis membuat Lenka diam-diam menghembuskan napas panjang. Labil, ternyata.

"Kaaak kenapa begitu? Aku enggak berani bilang sama Kak Mikuo soalnya dia galak. Kak ayo beritahu aku kenapaa?"

Lenka sungguh ingin menertawai kepolosan bocah ini.

" _Times up_! Aoki, sedang apa kamu di sini!?"

Aoki segera mengusap wajahnya dengan pakaiannya dan berlari keluar dari kamar tamu di mana Lenka menempatinya. Gadis SMP itu menembus dari cela-cela tubuh kakak laki-lakinya untuk keluar. Begitu sudah ada beberapa senti meter dari ambang pintu, gadis itu berbalik an berteriak sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Enggak ada! Week!"

Mikuo memutar bola matanya lalu menyerahkan sebuah kaus biru muda dan celana yang agak besar dari pinggang Lenka.

"Itu kausku dan celana Aoki. Kata Aoki terlalu besar jadi tidak ia pakai. Aku tidak bisa memberikan celana Aoki karena pasti akan tidak nyaman dipakai karena kesempitan," ucap Mikuo terburu-buru.

Lenka mengangguk kecil dan menerima barang-barang itu.

Suasana kembali hening. Mikuo canggung sekali dan berusaha menoleh ke lain arah. Lenka yang memperhatikan kausnya, kaus pinjamannya, lebih tepat, mengangkat kepalanya dan mata bagaikan ruby miliknya beradu dengan batu emerald Mikuo.

"Sudah selesai? Saya perlu ganti baju."

"Ah, iya!" ucap Mikuo buru-buru lagi dan langsung keluar dari kamar tamu mereka.

Dari dalam kamar, Lenka dapat mendengar suara ledekan Aoki. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Mikuo menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Dia terlalu cepat untuk mengambil keputusan, sampai Mikuo sendiri tidak yakin apakah yang dia tetapkan sebagai pendiriannya adalah hal yang benar dan tepat. Dan Mikuo yakin tidak bisa tidur malam ini!

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Hatsune."

"Aoki? Kalau ini mimpi, kenapa wajah dan suaramu mirip sekali dengan wanita kesayanganku."

Mikuo bergumam dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kaku. Guling berseprai _Phineas and Ferb_ digigitnya, lalu Mikuo merentangkan tangan kirinya, berusaha mencapai sisi lain ranjang.

"Hatsune, sarapan sudah jadi." Terdengar suara yang sama dengan suara pertama, membuat Mikuo agak takut, apakah sosok wanita idamannya keluar dari mimpi dan sedang membangunkannya?

"Apa aku sedang mimpi menikah dengan Lenka? Rasanya aku sangat bahagia."

Tidak terdengar suara sedikitpun sejak gumaman ngawur Mikuo yang terakhir. Beberapa detik, sebuah benda keras diayunkan ke puncak kepala Mikuo, membuat dentuman nyaring dan jeritan kaget.

Mikuo mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Sosok Lenka yang selama ini hanya dalam mimpinya benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

Walaupun seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi, Mikuo dapat mendeteksi wanita itu seperti malu. Sebentar, apa Lenka mendengar gumaman ngaconya!?

Mikuo langsung bangkit duduk di kasurnya.

"Dokter… anu… kamu enggak denger… kan?"

Lenka segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan memunggungi Mikuo. "Cepat, sarapannya nanti keburu habis dimakan Crous."

Begitu pintu ditutup, Mikuo membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal _pooh_ miliknya sambil menjerit angin, mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Mikuo berjanji akan mengantar Lenka begitu sudah mulai siang pulang ke rumahnya, dan Mikuo adalah laki-laki yang menepati janji.

Pukul 11 siang, Mikuo melajukan motornya menuju pekarangan rumah Lenka. Sangat berat rasanya berpisah dengan Lenka. Rasanya, Mikuo ingin egois dan memiliki wanita berstatus dokter gigi itu. tapi dia tidak bisa.

Dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Alangkah terkejut keduanya begitu melihat rumah Lenka ramai tetangga dan beberapa orang berseragam polisi.

Begitu Lenka melepas helm dan melompat turun dari motor Mikuo, seorang tetangga yang tinggal di sebelah kanan rumah Lenka langsung menghampiri wanita itu sambil berkata dengan suaranya yang keras.

"Eh ini pemilik rumahnya muncul!"

Suara menggelegar itu berhasil menarik perhatian tetangga-tetangga lainyang langsung mengurumuni Lenka. Wanita pirang itu merasa heran dan takut bersamaan. Apa yang terjadi di rumahnya?

"Dek, itu penguntit serem banget. Kamu mau tinggal di rumah saya dulu?"

"Ternyata selama ini kamu jarang ngobrol ke perkumpulan biasanya karena manusia setan itu ya?"

"Maaf ya kita kira kamu sombong akhir-akhir ini."

"Seharusnya kamu pindah aja, soalnya daerah komplek kita terutama rumah kamu tuh rentan bahaya."

"Parah ya, pakaian, alat mandi, bahkan sampai bungkus makan mie instan punyamu ia kumpulkan. Psikopat kali ya dia?!"

Lenka yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung menerima pertanyaan dan pernyataan sepotong-potong secara bersamaan.

"Sebentar, Ibu, bisa tolong jelasin ada apa?"

Seorang ibu yang pertama kali menghampiri Lenka segera menjawab.

"Kemarin malem pas buang sampah saya lihat ada gerak-gerak menyeramkan dari rumah kamu. Saya kita itu kamu tapi enggak biasanya lampu rumah kamu gelap. Jadi saya panggil satpam buat lihat. Ternyata ada laki-laki yang kayaknya enggak waras berkeliaran di sekitar taman rumah kamu. Kenapa kamu enggak bilang?"

Mikuo berpandangan dengan Lenka yang tidak jauh dari situ.

Sesosok laki-laki, yang tentu mereka berdua kenal, digiring memasuki mobil kepolisian. Laki-laki itu memberontak dan menjerit meminta dilepaskan, tetapi baik Lenka, Mikuo maupun tetangga lain hanya melihatnya dari jauh.

* * *

"Dokter…" Mikuo duduk di sebelah Lenka yang terdiam.

Suasana sudah kembali reda dan para tetangga yang ada sudah kembali ke urusan mereka masing-masing. Yang tersisa, Mikuo Hatsune dan dokter kesayangannya duduk diam di taman rumah Lenka, menghadap langit dan memperlihatkan bintang-bintang yang tampak berusaha menghibur dengan cahayanya.

Mikuo menggaruk tenguk lehernya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menghibur wanita ini, wanita berdarah dingin ini.

"Dokter lapar? Aku akan belikan apapun yang Dokter mau sekarang!" Mikuo bangkit berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya. Tapi Lenka menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Saya tidak butuh apapun darimu, Hatsune."

Suara monoton Lenka mengusik Mikuo. Apakah ini!? Apakah ini yang ia dapat setelah berjuang nyaris seluruh cerita!? Hambar, datar, seperti sebelum cerita ini dimulai!?

Mikuo ingin marah. Sungguh. Tapi dia tidak bisa marah kepada wanita yang ia cintai ini. Tidak bisa.

Mikuo menarik tangan Lenka, menyuruhnya berdiri. Ia langsung mengapit Lenka tepat di hadapannya sebelum wanita itu bicara apapun.

"Dengar!" Mikuo mengapit pundak wanita itu. "Aku tidak peduli kamu marah atau tidak, kamu kesal atau tidak, kamu masih memikirkan Rinto, mantan kekasihmu yang tadi dibawa polisi itu atau tidak, pokoknya aku hanya mau bilang, aku sayang kamu, Lenka Kagamine! Aku tidak meminta jawabanmu sekarang ataupun nanti. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Terserah kamu mau percaya atau tidak, tapi kurasa kamu sudah mengetahuinya. Jika kamu merasa aku mengusikmu dengan mengikutcampuri urusan pribadimu, itu karena aku peduli denganmu, Dokter Lenka," suara keras Mikuo makin lama melemah dan nyaris berupa bisikan.

Lima menit, tidak ada suara selain suara serangga yang memainkan melodi merdu pada taman itu. Jantung Mikuo nyaris meledak. Kepalanya terasa ingin lepas dari sendinya. Mukanya ingin ia tenggelamkan dalam samudra karena malu. Tapi inilah kesempatannya. Satu-satunya kesempatan miliknya. Dia tahu kalau waktu dan tempat dan situasinya sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menyatakan cintanya, tapi inilah dia, bocah nekat yang hanya dimabuk cinta.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Mikuo mengangkat kepalanya dan mengamati wajah Lenka. Memerah seperti cabai. Lenka yang mendapati dirinya diamati langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Mikuo, memeluknya.

"Dokter….?"

"Diamlah, aku sedang berpikir," ucap Lenka di balik kaus biru Mikuo. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir bila kamu melihatku terus. Rasanya tidak nyaman, tahu!"

Senyuman terbesit pada wajah Mikuo. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan Lenka.

"Artinya aku diterima, kan?"

"Kata siap hmmpfh—"

Belum sempat Lenka melanjutkan ucapannya, Mikuo membungkam mulut Lenka dengan ciuman singkat, tapi tidak terlalu singkat.

Begitu melepaskannya, Mikuo mendapati wajah Lenka yang tampak seperti terbakar. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil dengan belaian pada rambut Lenka, membuat wanita itu terlihat lemot.

"Aku juga sayang kamu, Lenka."

* * *

End. + Special Side (?): Mereka setelahnya..

* * *

"Dokter," Mikuo tersenyum sumigrah seperti biasanya, dengan wajah bodohnya. Ia seperti tidak melihat Lenka bertahun-tahun.

"Buka mulutmu," perintah Lenka tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasanya pula. Lenka mengecek semua gigi Mikuo dengan teliti. Ia menyeritkan alisnya dan mengangguk seperti paham.

"Hatsune, saya harus mencabut salah satu gigimu yang mengganggu kesehatan gigi lainnya," ucap Lenka sambil mengambil jarak untuk mencatat.

Mata Mikuo membulat. Ia… takut!

"Apa harus sekarang, dokter?"

Lenka mengangguk.

"Tapi…"

"Saya akan membiusmu, Hatsune. Tidak akan terasa apapun."

Ya, dia tahu. Tapi dia takut!

"Pejamkan matamu, tidak akan terasa apapun," Mikuo langsung memejamkan matanya dengan gelisah.

Lenka tersenyum di balik maskernya begitu melihat tingkah Mikuo yang sangat ketakutan.

Perlahan, ia menurunkan maskernya dan mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Mikuo. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi mulus pemuda bertingkah bocah itu.

Mikuo bagaikan tersengat listrik, langsung membuka matanya dengan kaget.

Lenka yang ikut kaget, langsung mengambil jarak dan pura-pura kesal. "Kubilang pejamkan matamu!" segera ia memasang kembali maskernya.

"Tapi.. tadi…"

MIkuo tersenyum jahil. Pemuda itu memanggil Lenka. "Lenka."

"Sudah kubilang jangan—"

Mikuo menarik tangan Lenka dan membuat wanita itu terjatuh pada dada Mikuo. Tanpa ragu dan takut Mikuo mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Lenka dan menekan bibirnya pada bibir wanita itu walau dihalang oleh masker tipis.

Rasanya jantung Lenka nyaris meledak. Tubuh Lenka lemas seketika. Walaupun dalam otaknya memberi perintah untuk memberontak sekarang juga, sepertinya hatinya tidak mau berkompromi.

Sebelah tangan Mikuo yang bebas merengkuh tenguk wanita itu dan menekannya lebih dalam agar dapat merasakan sensasi bibir Lenka dibalik masker yang terasa seperti selembar tisu.

Beruntung, Yanhe yang sedang bertugas menjadi suster saat itu sangat pintar membaca situasi. Mikuo yang berhubung pasien terakhir segera ia tinggalkan di dalam ruang praktek dan dirinya sendiri asyik mengirim pesan untuk pacarnya.

Mikuo benar-benar habis mengisengi Lenka. Bahkan Lenka tidak diberi waktu untuk berbicara, mengelak, bahkan untuk mengambil udara. Tanpa wanita itu sadari, seringai nakal terbit pada bibir Mikuo yang terhalang masker.

Merasa kekurangan pasukan udara, Lenka langsung mendorong tubuhnya menghindari tubuh Mikuo.

"Kau gila apa!?" teriak Lenka protes. Terlihat wajah jahil Mikuo yang sepertinya sedang berusaha mempermainkannya.

"Kalau kamu melarangku memanggilmu Lenka dan kamu tetap memanggilku Hatsune, kucium seperti tadi," ucap Mikuo sambil nyengir. "Tapi tanpa alas masker tadi."

* * *

Beneran End.


End file.
